A pharmaceutical syringe that contains a growth hormone, for example, is mounted to a pharmaceutical injection device in a state of being mounted to a syringe cover. Then, a distal end cap is mounted around the outside of the syringe cover, after which an injection needle for injecting a pharmaceutical is mounted from the distal end side of the distal end cap. Then, the air is expelled as needed, and when this is finished, the pharmaceutical is injected by the pharmaceutical injection device into the patient's body.
The injection operation with a pharmaceutical injection device such as this is summarized below.
When he distal end side of the pharmaceutical injection device is placed against the injection site on the body (at this point the distal end side of the distal end cap will be touching the skin) and the inject button is pressed, from there on the pharmaceutical injection device performs a series of injection operations automatically.
That is, first a needle insertion operation is performed to insert the needle into the body, after which a specific amount of the pharmaceutical is injected into the body, and when the pharmaceutical injection is complete, a needle withdrawal operation is performed to withdraw the needle from the body, and this completes the series of injection operations.
After this pharmaceutical injection operation has been completed, the user removes the injection needle that had been mounted to the distal end side of the distal end cap (at this point a needle case, which is a protective cover for the injection needle that had been removed before injection, is reattached), after which the distal end cap is removed from the pharmaceutical injection device, and then the pharmaceutical syringe is removed from the syringe cover, and the pharmaceutical syringe is stored as needed in a refrigerator or other cool place.